Surprise Visit
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: Everything was finished and had come to a sort-of-happy ending. So why then, did Oz come to hate each and every member of the Nightray family? xX French-English Translation Xx


**Okay! So, this is my first time doing a translation. :D It was pretty tricky, but fun to work on. I admit, I was shocked when I read about Break and Gil in the middle, but I'm not THAT much of a prude. xD**

**The original is in French, and is called _"Visite Surprise."_ Which is, obviously, 'Surprise Visit.'  
This story was originally written by Angel Melan-y! She also speaks some excellent English, and I encourage you guys to check out the original and leave your thoughts there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Oz sat in one of the many rooms of the mansion Rainsworth. The whole group sat together on that unfortunate day on which Elliot and Leo had gone to speak to Oz Vessalius.

So why was it that on this day, the young Vessalius heir came to hate each and every member of the Nightray family?

Elliot was sitting in front of Oz; as he was to talk to him about a very important matter. But how to tell him? That was the question. Leo had advised him to 'be himself,' but frankly, he had already given Elliot better advice. The truth was, though he might have said otherwise, the bearer of the black blade was afraid. It was fear of the reaction of the blond when he heard what Elliot had to say.

It must be said that the only reaction from Gil, who is his brother-great-but-also-the-man-who-Oz-suspected-of-having-a-connection-with-his-sister, was a compassionate look and a 'good luck' that came from the heart.

"Good, Elliot!" said Oz. "I knew you more talkative! So what have you come talk to me about?

"We're friends now, eh?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I am pleased that you have accepted that! Please, tell me what you need?"

"The-hand-of-your-sister," Elliot confessed in an inaudible whisper.

"Pardon? I understood nothing there."

"I want to marry Ada."

And then came the shock. Oz was petrified while everyone else was silent. It was indeed quite surprising, was it not? They could clearly hear the whistle of recall. Gilbert knew it, while Elliot's panicked glances at Leo seemed to say that 'everything is going well, until finally, he has no answer.'

"Is this a joke?" the blond eventually says.

"No, no, really, I love her and..."

The moment Elliot finished speaking, Oz leaped up, probably to kill him.

But Oz wasn't counting on Gil exploding into laughter at the situation, and Sharon had already interposed herself between two young men to take the hands of the Nightray heir, saying things like "Your love must surely be strong to brave family," followed by Break murmuring about the mental state of the Rainsworth heiress, until he found himself knocked down by a paper fan.

"And you stop laughing!" Oz exclaimed at his servant.

Gil chuckled. "Ha, no, sorry! It's too hilarious."

"But aren't you also a big brother?"

"Yes, and so? You're much too protective of Ada, you remember when we were little and she said…"

"Shut up!" Oz exclaimed. "You should be protective of him too, right?"

"Protect him from what? Ada?" And Gil dissolved into more laughter.

"Drop it Oz; Gil is so useless that it's not even worth asking him for help," Break said, help feeling obliged the blond.

"You didn't say that last night," Raven replied to the Mad Hatter.

All eyes turned slowly towards them. Even though everyone had suspected a bit of their relationship, it was still rather shocking to find out the whole truth. Elliot would have attacked his brother if it weren't for how how badly his 'talk' with Oz was going.

"Alice, say something!" exclaimed the latter.

She declared to Elliot, "I am very happy for you!"

In fact, she thought that Ada would most likely be occupied with her future husband, and therefore turn her attention away from ALICE'S Oz.

Oz himself began to be distressed by the reactions of those around him. First Gil abandoned him in a situation like that, and began to argue with Break on the couch. Then Alice, who continued to eat his piece of meat, was being no help at all. Sharon and Leo had begun to compare the story of Elliot and his sister to 'Romeo and Juliet.'

He cast a glance at the main interest: Elliot. He seemed really embarrassed; maybe he would not continue? _Or maybe he wouldn't touch his sister at all,_ thought Oz. He would have killed Elliot on the spot from anger, but unfortunately it would also mean saying farewell to his beloved sister.

Definitely, if his life had to be redone, Oz would have changed many things; such as never taking in Gil. He would never sneak into his sister's school, and he would have never become friends with Elliot.

How did the Nightray brothers manage to cause him so much trouble through his life?

At the age of 8, Ada had told him _"When I grow up, I'll marry Gil."_  
At 18, when he had returned from the abyss, it was _"I'm going out with Vincent."_  
And now, when everything was over, he saw her walk into the room and tell him; _"I'm getting married to Elliot."_

Frankly, Oz wondered what he was doing there, as his opinion would change nothing. It was probably one of the principles of his friend; to do that under the rules of ducal families. If Ada would marry one day, it was better she marry Elliot than some creep.

Oz then sat back down in front of Elliot. He said "Very well; I accept. But if you make her suffer, then I'll kill you with my own two hands. Is that clear?

The other nodded quickly, happy to have finally finished this hell.

The marriage took place a few months later, and Oz nearly had a heart attack at the sight of his sister in a white dress. (Much to Gil's amusement.)

* * *

**So, there! I hope that you enjoyed, and please leave reviews!**


End file.
